Rayman Legends Adventures in Ice Age/Script
It was a calm, chilly day and snow was slowly falling on a snowy mountain range from the clouds above. A gentle breeze passed through, blowing the snow around the area. It was a cold place and there was no life going around, but for one small creature, it wasn't going to stop him from jumping around in search of something. This was a small, saber-tooth squirrel. In his hands was a brown acorn. The saber tooth squirrel, named Scrat, was looking for a place to store his acorn for the winter. He jumped around the flat, icy ground. He stopped and tried digging through the ice. He pushed his acorn into the ground, but it didn't go in. Scrat jumped a few inches away and tried again, only to get the same result as last time. He jumped again and tried again, this time doing it three times, but once again, the ice was thick. Thinking that this wasn't a good place to put his acorn, Scrat jumped off. He sniffed through some cold, dry grass, but didn't find anything. He peeked his head above the grass and kept looking. He dug into more ice, but could see that pushing his acorn into it wouldn't work. He jumped off, continuing his search, as he noticed that the ice he was now standing on wasn't as thick as before. Scrat squeaked with delight and he shoved his acorn into the ice. The acorn didn't go far in, but it at least dug into the ground. But Scrat wasn't going to leave it like that. He kept shoving it deeper and deeper into the ice, scrunching it in with all his might. He even got on it and stomped on it, desperately wanting the acorn to go in. But as he did so, the acorn suddenly jolted into the ground, confusing Scrat. As he thought about what just happened, a crack kept from the acorn's hole and traveled across the ground behind him. Scrat looked underneath him and saw that the crack climbing up an ice wall. The crack reached the top of the cliff and zigzagged its road across the ground, past ice formations and reaching a glacier. But this time, it reached the top and now the glacier was loose. Unable to keep it in for long, the glacier broke off and slowly started creeping down its path, right towards Scrat. Scrat, seeing what he had unintentionally done, silently squirmed. He saw the glacier coming towards him and fled. But he stopped upon realizing that his acorn was yet stuck. He yelped in shock before rushing back to retrieve it. He caught it and pulled hard, trying to get it out. It wouldn't budge and Scrat started panicking. After a mighty tug, it came loose and landed into Scrat's hands. But now, Scrat was in huge danger. The glacier towered over him and was about to run him over. Scrat shrieked frighteningly upon seeing the glacier getting closer. "AAHHHH!!!!"